


Over Before It's Begun

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment in 'Can't Run, Can't Hide', when Nicholas sees his lost 'brother' for the last time. What goes through his head, when he burns in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Before It's Begun

Their eyes met. The strangest feeling of loss came over Nicholas. This had been his brother. Whatever else this vampire had been, he was another childe of LaCroix’s. The two of them should have had eternity to get to know each other. Instead, they were ending, before they’d begun, but it was his brother’s choice. Vengeance had been everything to this vampire. There was no time for anything else.

Nick retreated into the hole from the sun, but he could feel its fury, hear his brother’s screams. I never even knew your name, but I’m feeling you die. I didn’t feel Erica burning in the sun, even though she and I had shared blood and the good part of a century. What I fear is that I’ll share your tragedy. Nick shuddered, as he felt the fire burning his brother’s skin. He could smell the flesh bubble, before LaCroix ancient blood that kept his body young and hale boiled, letting what was left turn into ash. I fear sharing your tragedy, but surely that’s my choice. 

Nick would be sticking close to Nat and Schanke tomorrow night. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.


End file.
